


Something to Think About

by Guilty_As_Battery_Charged



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: F/M, I have no shame, I wrote this as pure fanservice, Only a hunger for this ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 01:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12097365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guilty_As_Battery_Charged/pseuds/Guilty_As_Battery_Charged
Summary: Yondu insisted on standing guard for her while she took a shower on the ship. “Those boys can’t be trusted, Mer,” he said.





	Something to Think About

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Guardians of the Galaxy. 

* * *

  **Something to Think About**

* * *

 

Yondu insisted on standing guard for her while she took a shower on the ship. “Those boys can’t be trusted, Mer,” he said.

“Uh huh. Sure.” It was true that she was currently the only woman on a ship full of lewd, testosterone-filled men. However, Yondu’s crew, in respect to her status as Peter Quill’s mother and their captain’s long-time friend, had always shown her nothing but the utmost respect and courtesy. This was just Yondu’s way of being a rascal. She prepared herself for an onslaught of his suggestive jokes. 

He wasted no time. “I’d take a shower tonight myself, but we’ve only got so much water, so I gotta do the gentlemanly thing and let you have it. Unless, you know, you wanna shower with me.”

She glowered at him and smacked his chest. He laughed in response. “Mer, Mer, I’m just kiddin’ with ya!”

“Sometimes I wonder.” She left him sitting on one of the benches, cleaning his nails with the tip of his arrow, as she stepped into one of the shower stalls and locked it behind her. 

There she undressed, taking care, as usual, not to look down at her abdomen. There she had a grid of white lightning strikes made up of her stretch marks and her C-section scar, which never fully faded away. She knew it was ridiculous to be ashamed of them, but she was. Other people got scars from battle and she had…well, not-so-friendly reminders of her past mistakes. 

She twisted the shower knobs and hot water cascaded down on her, quickly filling the stall with steam. Outside she could hear Yondu whistling, and she wondered for a moment if anyone in the crew really was going to try to come in and catch her naked. 

“Oh! Ma’am! Sorry! I didn’t know you were in here!” they’d exclaim all innocently with a lecherous chuckle, whoever it was. They were all the same. A bunch of boys, mentally no older than the ones from her high school who used to hoot and whistle at her and her friends as they followed them home from school, from the diner, from the swimming hole, wherever. None of those boys ever came too close to her house, though, or else her father would have had a go at them. But what about a bunch of space pirates, who were used to going where they wanted and taking what they wanted? Would  _they_ overstep their boundaries with her if the fancy took them? 

Probably not, she decided. Yondu would put his arrow right through the throat of anyone who dared to invade her privacy. That was why he was guarding her. 

“But isn’t that what he’s doing right now? Invading your privacy?” a voice in the back of her head reminded her. Yes and no, she answered herself. Sitting right outside the stall wasn’t the same as being  _right inside_  the stall. On the other hand, if he really just wanted to protect her from possible ravishment at the hands of one of his men, he didn’t need to be this close. Standing outside the shower room door would have worked just as well. 

Several of his men had seen him go into the shower room with her. Heaven knew what they were thinking. Even though they were good friends, it was common knowledge that he had a thing for her. Everyone knew. Even Peter knew. 

“He’s pretty much my Dad already, so I guess I could accept him as a stepdad,” he would joke when the subject came up. But there was an understanding between her and Yondu that it wasn’t going to happen. At least she  _thought_ there was an understanding. He often seemed to forget. 

She began to shampoo her hair, working up a rich lather with her fingers. Yondu was still whistling. He was making his way through some upbeat tune she didn’t recognize. 

“Hey, if you’re gonna stay here and do that, could you at least whistle something I know?” she called out over the noisy spray of the water. 

“Like what?” he called back. 

“I don’t know. The Police? Queen, maybe?” 

“Gotcha covered, Mer.” He started whistling “Fat Bottomed Girls.” She rolled her eyes. If he thought she was going to sing along to  _that,_  he was wrong. 

He paused in the middle of the second chorus. “Need me to come in there and wash yer back, yet?” he ribbed her, half-jocularly, half-lasciviously. 

“What do you think the answer to that question is?”

“It was worth askin’.” 

“Honestly, Yondu. I feel like you should leave and send someone else in to guard me from _you.”_ She shook her head in exasperation and began rinsing her hair. 

As the foamy suds pooled around her feet she thought, involuntarily, of the things normal couples (supposedly) did in showers, at least according to all the cheesy romances. Wash each other’s backs. Shampoo each other’s hair. Scrub the rest of each other down with sponges. And… 

Sex in the shower. How did that even  _work?_  She and Ego hadn’t done it. In fact, now that she thought about it, they hadn’t done much of anything. His sexual tastes had been very…conventional. A comfortable bed. Him on top and her on the bottom. That was it. Considering that his ultimate goal was to impregnate her, it wasn’t that surprising in hindsight. One result was that by modern standards she knew next to nothing about sex and the wide range of possibilities. She had an adult son and she couldn’t even imagine what he was getting up to with all those girls he was always getting involved with.

Once, a girl in her old sorority house had snuck her boyfriend in one night and they had tried to do it in the communal showers. Meredith remembered being shaken awake by her scandalized roommate and being told that the boyfriend had lost his footing on the wet floor and that not only had he and the girl both slipped and hit their heads, but they were found by the dorm supervisor in a compromising position. Meredith still felt terrible for what her first reaction had been, which was to burst out laughing. She’d sent flowers to the hospital later to make up for it. 

“So,” she mused. “To have sex in the shower, you either need to do it on the floor or you need really good balance. Or you have to put down a rubber mat.”

The memory, and the subsequent thoughts, made her burst into girlish giggles. She’d forgotten for a moment that Yondu was only a few feet away. 

“Care to let me in on the joke?” he asked. 

“No.” She shook out her now squeaky clean wet hair and let the spray from the nozzle run down her face. 

“Care to let me in anywhere else?”

 _“Yondu._ Stop, please,” she snapped sternly, without a trace of good humour in her tone. She was turning red from more than just the high temperature of the water. She wished he would just go away and stop pestering her but at the same time, a part of her felt comforted that he was there protecting her, despite the lack of immediate danger. Having him close at any time, in any situation, usually made her feel safer.

“Sorry, Mer.” He sounded genuinely guilty, and didn’t say anything for the rest of her shower, to her immense relief. He didn’t even whistle. 

She turned the water off and stood there for half a minute, letting the water drip off of her. As she reached for her towel, she found herself halting, her arm hanging in midair. 

Something had just occurred to her. At the end of this voyage, she would be back at her teaching job in Xandar, and Yondu and his crew would be going back to wrecking havoc across the galaxy. It would be a while before he would be able to visit her, before they saw each other again. What if the moment had finally come for her to let her defenses down and take their relationship to the next stage? “Seize the moment” and all that? Here was an opportunity, and unlike her old sorority sister, she wouldn’t be breaking any house rules. This was Yondu’s ship. They could do what they liked. 

She could do it. She could do it right now. She could invite Yondu into the stall with her. She’d just have to say the word and he’d have his clothes off in an instant. He’d have her pinned against the wall in an instant too, with her legs wrapped around his waist and his hands hoisting her up. He’d touch her everything, with his hands and his mouth, in places that Ego had never bothered with. He would be ravenous; he’d waited so long to have her. But he would also be gentle, because she was so small and delicate compared to him, and because he cared about her. 

It would be entirely new, like losing her virginity a second time. And they could wash each other’s backs afterwards, like they did in the cheesy romances. Or were they supposed to do that first? She didn’t know the protocol. There were so many things she didn’t know how to do right.

So should she ask him to come in? She stayed frozen in place, hand on the towel, for what felt like a very long time, pondering. Considering. Should she, or shouldn’t she? Finally, after coming to a decision, she took a deep breath, for courage. 

“Hey, Yondu…” she began nervously, swallowing a lump that had formed in her throat. 

“Wassup, Mer?”

“Do you…”

“Yeah?”

“…want to…” 

She tried to finish the question, but couldn’t. It turned to dust in her mouth. A wave of nausea and terror gripped her then, and for a moment she saw not the towel in front of her but the skulls of Ego’s many dead children, and then baby Peter being held out to her by the nurse. 

 _Broodmare. Babymaker. Whore._ That’s what people called her sometimes, behind her back and sometimes even to her face.  _Bitch. Killer’s concubine._ As if she’d known what Ego was doing.  _Spread her legs for a planet. Now anyone can go right in._

She closed her legs tightly, sliding her hands between them as she began to tremble helplessly. 

“Mer?” Yondu’s voice cut through worriedly. “Are you alright in there? What do you want me to do?”

Meredith sniffled and replied, as steadily as she could, “Pass me my hairbrush. I left it out there.” 

“Right.” In seconds he presented it over the top of the stall. She snatched it from his hand and began to yank it too aggressively through her hair, tearing out wet strands from her scalp as hot tears poured down her cheeks. 

“Sorry about saying all those things before,” Yondu was telling her now. “I know I shouldn’t tease ya like that, but I…I just can’t help it sometimes. Yer in my head all the time, Mer. I’m crazy about ya. You have no idea how beautiful you are.”

She let out a anguished sob, and he started rattling the door. “Mer?! Mer! What’s wrong?! Are ya hurt?! Let me in!”

She quickly wrapped her towel around herself and, without really thinking, unlocked the door. Yondu rushed in and, seeing her state of dress, took off his own jacket and wrapped it around her as well. 

“Sweet Jesus, Mer, don’t scare me like that! I thought somethin’ was attackin’ ya!” He took her face in his hands and examined, with deep concern, her red eyes. “Aw, hell. Yer crying.”

“I’m not.”

“Don’t lie to me. Yer crying.”   

She pulled his hands away. “I’m just not feeling well, that’s all. Let me get dressed. And take your jacket back.” 

She began to shrug it off, but one of the buckles had snagged the towel, and both fell away at once to the floor. She gave a yelp of embarrassment and scrambled to cover herself, but it was too late. Yondu had seen her. All of her. 

For several long, awkward moments neither of them said anything. Then Yondu, raising his eyebrows and scratching the back of his neck, said. “Well. Guess that’s gonna hafta be enough to last me a lifetime.”

“Funny how this is exactly the sort of thing you were supposed to be protecting me from,” she quipped, in a weak attempt to lighten the heavy tension weighing down between them. 

He cleared his throat. “That white line across yer belly. Is that—”

“Yes. That’s where they pulled out Petey,” she cut him off irritably, turning her head to the side and blushing. “Please don’t talk about it.” 

“It’s just a scar, Mer. I’ve got tons.” 

“That’s different. You got yours from battles, while I— ”

“Who says havin’ a baby ain’t a battle?” he demanded. He cocked his head at the shower room door, which led to the rest of the ship. “None of those sorry, wimp-ass buggers could do it. Go through what you’ve been through. Yer tougher than any of ‘em. Don’t forget that.”

Meredith blushed deeper, but managed a smile. “Thanks.” 

“Don’t sweat it, Mer. I’ll always be here to cheer ya up.” And then, with a playful smirk, he added for good measure, “In any way ya want.”

Now she had a chance to try again. “Close that door and strip to your birthday suit,” she could try saying. But she wasn’t going to be cruel to herself anymore today, so she made a compromise, and said, “Kiss me. Just once.”

He was taken aback by her request, and blinked in disbelief. “What? Really?”

She nodded. “Yes.” 

He stared at her, a delighted smile stretching across his face. ”You’re…you’re really gonna let me kiss ya, Mer?”

“Yes,” she repeated. “Just give me a little something to think about while I’m teaching the youngins their ABCs.” 

“Well, if those are the doctor’s orders…” He took a step towards her. “I’m more than happy to administer the medicine.”

With one hand he tilted her head up, and then brought both hands to her bare, wet shoulders. Meredith held her breath as he leaned in, her heart pounding wildly in her chest. It relaxed into a steadier rhythm when at last his lips brushed hers. He kissed her lightly at first, letting it linger for a few moments, before sinking deeper, while digging his fingers a little harder into her shoulders (but not too hard, he didn’t want to bruise her). She was still covering herself with the towel, so she couldn’t touch him anywhere else. She considered just letting it drop but decided against it, as to not tempt him into thinking he could do more than what she’d permitted. 

He kissed her the way he whistled a song, with skill, deliberation, and sweetness. She wondered how many other women he’d kissed with this mouth, and whether they’d enjoyed it as much as she was enjoying it now. He was certainly enjoying it; she could feel and taste his smile, which was the smile of a man getting everything he’d ever wanted. He gave her bottom lip a little nibble before pulling away. 

“Damn. I’ve dreamed about that for years.” He gave a content, tranquil sigh. “You’ve got a sweet pair of lips, Mer.”

“Same to you.” She really meant it. Ego had kissed her with passion, that was true, but never with so much tenderness. Every move he’d made had been part of a ploy to lure her into bed. Yondu just wanted to please her. 

“Well. You gotta get dressed now. I’ll leave ya to it,” he said, flashing her one last sly grin before making his way out of the stall with his jacket. “Let me know if you want another smooch. There’s plenty more where that came from.” 

“I’m sure.” Once the door was closed and she had her privacy back, she began to dry herself in the places she was still wet and redress. She felt very lighthearted and free, like she’d just cast off a great burden. 

“Baby steps,” she realized. She needed to take baby steps. She may not have been ready for an impromptu romp in the shower but she’d gotten herself to kiss another man and liked it. In fact, she’d liked it so much that she might just take Yondu up on his offer and ask for more, later. She was slowly, and steadily, shedding Ego’s hold on her. 

She stepped out of the shower fully-clothed, with still damp hair, and she shrieked with surprise as a towel was suddenly thrown over her head, obstructing her vision. Yondu sniggered triumphantly and started giving her a noogie, while she shrieked some more and hit out at him where she could. Somehow she managed to get at one of his jacket pockets, and from there pulled out one of his prized trinkets, a vintage Mickey Mouse bobblehead with a chipped ear. 

“Hey, that’s mine!” he cried when he saw she had it. She giggled and took advantage of his brief moment of distraction to slip out of his grasp. 

“If you want it back, you have to catch me first!” she shouted as she burst out of the shower room and booked it down the nearest corridor, with a laughing Yondu in hot pursuit. 

“I’m keeping yer hairbrush if you don’t give that back!”

“Fine by me! It’s not like you can use it!” 

“Un-fucking-called for, Mer!” 

Crew members who were in their way quickly jumped out of it, and all watched in confusion and amazement as their feared and fearless captain chased a tiny Terran woman across his ship over a mouse figurine. Of course, not a single one of them would dare speak of it afterwards, since it would probably get them a red hot arrow shoved far up their behind, but it was certainly something to think about. 

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
